Keep my distance
by maeliss nyli
Summary: Stiles revient après 5 ans d'absence. Si tout semble se passer comme s'il était parti la veille, la vérité est tout autre. Tapis dans l'ombre, le danger lui cours après. Pourquoi Stiles refuse-t-il de raconter ce qui s'est passé durant ces longues années ? Deux semaines suffiront-elles pour lever le voile sur le mystère qui l'entoure désormais ? [suite IYLM] Sterek !
1. Prologue

**disclaimer**: Teen Wolf et ses personnages appartiennent à Jeff Davis ! :P

**nda**: bonjour ! me revoici pour la suite de _If you love me, let me go_! je suis en train de travailler sur ma version de liaison dd, mais malheureusement ça prendra plus de temps que prévu, étant donné que j'ai repris les cours.  
Vu que je ne peut pas emmener mon ordinateur au lycée, j'aurais beaucoup moins de temps à consacrer à l'écriture !  
ceci dit, je fait mon possible pour trouver le temps d'écrire !  
voili voilou !

Aussi, je tiens à énoooooormément remercier Galiane, grâce à qui cette histoire à vu le jour ! Je la remercie de tout coeur pour tout ce qu'elle a fait pour moi jusqu'ici, parce qu'il faut le dire, elle m'a beaucoup aidé quand j'étais en manque d'inspiration ! :3

**/!\** : ceci est la suite de l'OS_ If you love me, let me go_ ! Si vous ne l'avez pas lu, vous risquez d'être un peu perdu !

* * *

_Prologue:_

Il s'était promis de ne jamais revenir. De l'oublier et de ne jamais regarder derrière lui.  
Bon sang, tout le long du trajet , Stiles se répétait sans cesse qu'il était en train de faire la deuxième plus grosse connerie de sa vie. On vous laisse deviner quelle est la première.  
Descendre du train avait été une véritable épreuve. Mais qu'est ce qu'il foutait là bon sang ? Son cœur tapait si fort dans sa poitrine, qu'il crut un instant à une crise de panique.

_'calme toi. Tu n'es pas venu pour lui, de toute façon.'_

C'est vrai. Stiles était revenu, en ce jour si spécial, pour Scott, qui fêtait aujourd'hui ses 21 ans.  
Pendant ces 5 ans d'absence, Les deux compères s'étaient vu quelques fois par skype, mais Stiles écourtait toujours leurs appels, car le loup remettait toujours la meute sur le tapis. Et ça impliquait parler de Derek.  
Du coup, Stiles était rongé par la culpabilité. Il aurait voulu parler des heures à son meilleur ami, ces jours où il doutait de tout. Ça l'aurait beaucoup aidé. Sa précédente peine de cœur l'avait en quelques sorte brisé, et sans soutien, Stiles a eu du mal a recoller les morceaux.  
Tout ce qu'il espérait aujourd'hui, c'était de retrouver le Scott qu'il a laissé sur le quai, quelques années auparavant.

Quand son père l'aperçut de loin, il ne le reconnu pas tout de suite. Son fils était plus grand et un peu plus musclé.  
Au fur et à mesure que son fils approchait, il perdit le sourire. Il se rua vers lui et pris son visage entre ses mains, en l'inspectant minutieusement.

**\- Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?**

L'adolescent soupira, avant de répliquer :

**\- bonjour papa, ça fait des années qu'on s'est pas vus, mais je vais bien merci, et toi ?**

**\- Stiles, je ne plaisante pas.**

Effectivement, John avait des raisons de s'inquieter. Stiles n'était pas seulement revenu plus adulte, mais une large cicatrice fendait le côté gauche de ses lèvres.

**\- Faut croire que Beacon Hills n'est pas le seul repère à bêtes féroces...**

Le shérif expira bruyamment, essayant de se calmer. Stiles aurait pu être tué, et il n'était même pas à ses côtés pour le protéger. Sur le coup, il en voulu à son fils, pour avoir encouru de tel risques, mais la culpabilité le rattrapa bien vite, et il ne put s'empêcher de se blâmer.

**\- J'aurais du être là pour toi...Stiles, je suis désolé, quel père je fais...**

**\- Papa, tu sais que tu n'aurais pas pu éviter ça. C'est...le surnaturel**, dit il en haussant les épaules.

John secoua la tête, s'interdisant formellement de pleurer. Il attira son fils dans une longue étreinte. Enfin, il était de retour à la maison.  
La vie sans Stiles avait été difficile...bien silencieuse. Parfois, il en venait même à manquer de son hyperactivité, qui rendait les journées un peu plus imprévisible. Reculant d'un pas, il pinça les lèvres.

**\- allez, on rentre à la maison,** dit il doucement.

* * *

En entrant dans la voiture de police, les deux hommes se regardèrent longuement en souriant. Stiles était heureux de retrouver son père. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux avant que le shérif ne brise le silence :

**\- donc, qu'est ce que tu as prévu de faire ?**

Stiles afficha un sourire carnassier, avant de commencer a expliquer son plan dans les moindres détail.  
John, qui avait supporté le silence bien trop longtemps, n'en perdit pas une miette.

Ça faisait du bien de retrouver ses petites habitudes.


	2. Chapitre 1

**nda:** coucou ! Voici le premier chapitre de cette folle aventure. Je voulais juste vous informer que la fiction ne sera pas principalement centrée sur du Sterek (juste, vous attendez pas à ce qu'il y ait du sterek a chaque chapitres).  
Je publierais environ tout les **samedis ou dimanche**, ça dépendra si j'ai eu assez de temps dans la semaine pour écrire.

bref, je remercie encore **Galiane**, ma bêta-lectrice qui a fait beaucoup de choses pour moi !

bonne lecture, et à la semaine prochaine !

* * *

Plus tard dans la soirée, Stiles se tenait sur le perron de la maison des Martin. Il fut accueilli par une Lydia empêtrée dans les préparatifs de l'anniversaire-surprise.  
Elle poussa un petit cri de joie en ouvrant sa porte d'entrée, avant de lui sauter dans les bras

\- **Stiles ! Tu arrives pile-poil au bon moment ! J'ai besoin d'une grande asperge pour accrocher les banderoles.**

L'hyperactif leva les yeux au ciel. Elle n'avait pas changé. La rousse se décala pour le laisser entrer, incapable de s'arrêter de sourire.

\- **Donc, Scott ne se doute de rien, et le reste de la meute non plus. Ils devraient arriver dans à peu près 2 heures, ce qui nous laisse le temps de tout organiser.**

Elle s'empressa de ramasser les banderoles colorées qui trainaient sur le fauteuil pour les mettre entre les mains de Stiles. Puis elle inspecta les vêtements du jeune homme, visiblement contrariée. La rousse les pointa du doigt :

\- **Tu vas rester habillé comme ça ?**

Stiles baissa la tête pour regarder le t-shirt qu'il portait. Il ne le trouvait pas si mal... c'était si moche que ça ?

\- **C'est un pote qui m'a prêté ses fringues...pour l'odeur, et tout...**

Lydia ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase, lui faisant silencieusement signe de l'attendre ici. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine. Stiles entendit la jeune fille fouiller dans quelques tiroirs, avant qu'elle ne revienne avec une petite fiole entre les mains.

\- **Deaton m'a donné ça, c'est sensé rendre ton odeur imperceptible...j'aurais dû te le dire avant que tu n'empruntes ces trucs immondes. **

Lydia posa la petite fiole sur la table basse, avant de reprendre ses préparatifs. Tout allait être parfait. Quand Stiles grimpa sur une chaise pour aider la jeune fille, elle lui adressa un sourire comblé :

\- **Je suis contente que tu sois là...**

L'hyperactif lui sourit en retour. Il n'en doutait pas une seconde.

* * *

Après une heure intensive d'accrochage de décorations, Stiles se laissa tomber dans le canapé en poussant un soupir de soulagement.  
Enfin ! La pièce était complètement changée. Ils avaient poussé les meubles contre les murs pour improviser une piste de danse, et plusieurs ballons remplis d'hélium reposaient tranquillement au plafond. Lydia avait déjà rempli la table de bouteilles et de gâteaux apéritifs.

Stiles grogna. Il avait mal aux bras, à force de les tendre pour accrocher les banderoles et les jeux de lumière.  
Il s'installa plus confortablement sur le canapé, espérant pouvoir faire une petite sieste. Mais ça, c'était avant qu'il n'entende Lydia protester.

\- **N'y pense même pas Stiles ! Je t'ai choisi des vêtements, ils sont dans ma chambre. Tu te changes et tu viens m'aider à finir le gâteau !**

L'hyperactif pleurnicha. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de se lever. Il enfonça sa tête dans un coussin, étouffant ses gémissements plaintifs. Quand il trouva enfin la force de se lever, il attrapa la fiole qui traînait encore sur la table basse et se dirigea vers la chambre de Lydia.  
Il se changea rapidement, prenant soin de bien camoufler son odeur. Il versa quelques gouttes de liquide dans ses cheveux, dans son cou et un peu sur son t-shirt. Puis il inspecta son apparence dans le miroir. Comment Lydia avait fait pour savoir ce qui le mettait exactement en valeur ?  
Question stupide. Lydia savait exactement ce qui allait à tout le monde.

Stiles passa une main dans ses cheveux, avant de soupirer, sentant son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer. Il avait tellement hâte de retrouver Scott ! Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un immense sourire, imaginant la tête de son meilleur ami, en le voyant arriver. Lydia avait intérêt à prendre des photos ! Il descendit les escaliers pour rejoindre la jeune femme, occupée à finir le glaçage du gâteau.

\- **Aah, j'étais sûre que ça t'irait à merveille !** Dit-elle en lui tendant un tablier de cuisine.

L'hyperactif se vêtit du tablier blanc pour d'aider Lydia à déposer les dernières décorations.

Le silence s'installa bien vite, mais la rousse ne résista pas très longtemps. Trop de questions lui brûlaient les lèvres.

\- **Alors ? C'est comment, Santa Barbara ?** Chuchota-t-elle. Stiles sourit, avant d'essuyer ses mains sur son tablier.

\- **J'ai cru que tu n'allais jamais me le demander.** il réfléchit un instant avant de reprendre.** C'est...transpirant de Surnaturel...**

**\- **t**u t'es encore fourré dans des histoires qui ne te regardaient pas, je suppose. **Dit-elle en désignant sa lèvre blessée.

Stiles acquiesça silencieusement. Elle le connaissait trop bien.  
Le gâteau enfin terminé, Il nettoya ses mains, pendant que Lydia nettoyait le plan de travail. Elle allait continuer son interrogatoire, lorsqu'un bruit de voiture les fit sursauter tous les deux. Ils étaient arrivés.

\- **OK. Tu restes dans ma chambre jusqu'à ce que je vienne te chercher. Interdiction d'en sortir tant que je ne suis pas là !** paniqua-t-elle en le poussant précipitamment vers les escaliers.

-**Je vais attendre combien de temps là-haut ? **

Ils montèrent les marches en courant, avant que Lydia ne le pousse dans sa chambre. Juste avant de claquer la porte, elle répondit :

\- **Le temps que la fête batte son plein.**

Il l'entendit s'éloigner avant de revenir sur ses pas et chuchoter :

\- **Je compte sur toi !**

Stiles secoua la tête en soupirant. Il allait passer la moitié de la nuit enfermée ici. Génial.  
Il poussa un long soupir, se laissant tomber sur le lit. La soirée allait être longue.

* * *

Il lui semblait qu'une éternité s'était écoulée depuis que Lydia l'avait laissé tout seul ici. Il mourrait d'envie de descendre rejoindre tous ses amis. L'oreille collée contre la porte, il les entendait crier de joie à travers le bruit assourdissant de la musique. Il fit une grimace, agacé de devoir attendre que la rousse ne se décide envie à venir le chercher. Lui aussi voulait s'amuser, merde !  
Au moment ou il retourna s'asseoir sur le lit, Lydia entra en trombe, un immense sourire collé aux lèvres.

\- **ça va être à toi, beau brun !**

Stiles tremblait d'excitation. Il ne tenait plus en place. Et quand on est hyperactif, ça n'aide pas du tout. Il sortit de la chambre en vitesse, avant que Lydia ne lui explique comment il allait faire son entrée.

-**Alors. Je vais réunir tout le monde dans le salon. Pendant ce temps, tu te faufiles dans la cuisine. Tu sauras quand il faudra que tu sortes de ta cachette. Elle épousseta les épaules de Stiles. T'es prêt ?**

\- **Depuis des semaines..** dit-il tout bas.

Comme prévu, Lydia demanda à tout le monde de rejoindre le salon, et Stiles put facilement se glisser dans la cuisine, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Il se frotta les mains et soupira pour se calmer. C'était la fanfare dans sa poitrine.  
Le jeune homme se concentra sur le discours bien préparé de Lydia. Il l'écouta attentivement, attendant le signal.

\- **C'est pas tous les jours qu'on fête ses 21 ans...c'est pour ça que ce soir, je t'ai réservé une surprise... très spéciale... **Elle se retourna vers la cuisine. **On attend plus que toi ! **S'écria-t-elle.

À ce moment, Stiles ne put s'empêcher de sourire bêtement. D'un pas lent, il sortit de sa cachette, et se plaça en plein milieu du salon, sous une vingtaine de regards ébahis. Brisant le silence de plomb, il dit d'une voix qui se voulait charmeuse :

\- **Alors, je vous ai manqué ?**


	3. Chapitre 2

**nda:** Bonjour bonjour ! voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Juste pour vous dire, j'ai eu un peut de mal sur le chapitre 3, j'ai seulement commencé à l'écrire hier, donc peut être, je dis bien peut être, qu'il risque d'y avoir du retard sur sa publication !

Je vous dit ça juste au cas où, hein !

bref, bonne lecture !

* * *

Le début de soirée de Stiles avait très bien commencé. Après que Scott ai failli les faire tomber tous les deux en lui sautant dans les bras, ils s'installèrent sur la terrasse à l'arrière de la maison, pour pouvoir discuter tranquillement.  
Sirotant un verre de bière, Stiles buvait les paroles de son meilleur ami. Il avait tant envie de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé pendant son absence...  
D'une certaine manière, ça lui manquait. Les petites escapades nocturnes, les nuits blanches passées à faire des recherches sur le net...toutes ces petites choses qu'il appréciait faire avec Scott.

Avant que Stiles ne puisse poser une question de plus, le loup lui demanda d'attendre qu'il revienne avec deux verres pleins, visiblement assoiffé.  
Son ami partit, l'hyperactif soupira, appréciant un instant le silence de la nuit.  
Au bout de quelques minutes, Stiles s'impatienta. Il se leva brusquement et fit quelques pas sur la terrasse. Qu'est ce que Scott faisait ? Ça ne prenait pas aussi longtemps pour remplir deux verres !  
Il soupira une nouvelle fois, décidé à retourner à l'intérieur.

Au moment où il allait passer le pas de la porte, il s'arrêta net. Au fond de la pièce, Derek discutait avec Isaac.  
Il n'avait pas vraiment changé, même pas du tout. Stiles sentit un nœud se former dans son ventre.  
Il ne s'attendait pas à le revoir ici, et surtout, il ne s'attendait pas à réagir de cette façon.

Soudainement, il se sentit triste. L'euphorie du début de soirée avait laissé place à un pincement au cœur.  
Il se revit l'embrasser, et il se souvint de l'effet que ça lui faisait. Il avait mal.  
Il se souvint des nombreuses nuits qu'ils avaient passées à pleurer, des premières journées en tant que couple. Ces premières journées où il se sentait comblé, persuadé de filer le parfait amour.  
Stiles ne voulait pas se souvenir de tout ça. Il voulait le rayer de sa vie. Il ne voulait plus se sentir faible et impuissant à nouveau.  
La tristesse laissa place à une once de colère, et ce fut à ce moment exact que Derek leva le regard vers lui. Le lycaon pinça les lèvres et s'esquiva pour retourner à sa discussion.

Oh, Derek décidait de l'ignorer. Pas un mot, pas une excuse. OK. Il voulait faire comme s'il n'existait pas, très bien. Depuis ces 5 années, Stiles a eu le temps de s'entrainer.  
Il ne sut pas très bien pourquoi il prit son geste comme une invitation au défi, mais il se promit de ne pas perdre.  
Et voilà, maintenant, Stiles fulminait. Alors, d'un pas pressé, il se dirigea vers la piste de danse, là où Scott s'était certainement perdu.

Finalement, il avait retrouvé son ami, en plein flirt avec Allison.  
Il soupira en secouant légèrement la tête. Rien n'avait changé. Scott semblait toujours aussi amoureux, au point d'en oublier son meilleur pote sur la terrasse.  
Il changea de direction pour aller se chercher un verre. Il avait besoin de se détendre.

L'hyperactif se faufila entre les invités pour se diriger vers la table déjà à moitié vide, quand il aperçut plus loin Danny et Ethan se faire une partie de Beer Pong.  
Un soudain regain d'euphorie s'empara de lui. Avec le temps, il était devenu redoutable à ce jeu, et rien que d'imaginer Danny plus bourré qu'il ne l'était déjà lui donnait une folle envie de gagner.  
Il se précipita vers eux alors qu'Ethan affichait une mine contrariée. Il venait de perdre.

**\- hey ! Je peux me joindre à la partie ?**

Danny releva la tête, soudain ravi que Stiles se présente en tant qu'adversaire.

**\- contre moi ?** Il fit une pause avant de reprendre. **T'es sûr ? Je vais t'exploser à ce jeu...**

Stiles le fixa avec une lueur de défi dans les yeux, et s'installa en face de la table, prêt à en découdre.

**\- Allez Danny, j'ai pas toute la journée ! Je veux voir ta mine déconfite après la raclée que je vais te mettre !**

L'hyperactif adorait provoquer Danny. Il aimait voir cette flamme dans ses yeux. Il voulait qu'il y ait de la compétition entre eux.  
Prêt à jouer Stiles fit rouler la balle de ping-pong entre ses doigts. Sa victoire promettait d'être écrasante.

* * *

Stiles se mit à hurler. Danny venait de lui offrir la défaite la plus cuisante qu'il ai jamais vécu. C'était impossible ! Il gagnait toutes les parties à Santa Barbara !  
L'hyperactif eut envie de s'éclater la tête contre le mur. Lui qui voulait voir Danny bourré, c'était râpé.  
Contrarié, il attrapa l'ultime verre qu'il devait boire, et fixa avec dépit le liquide ambré. Il eut envie de rire, de hurler et de pleurer tout à la fois.  
Stiles déglutit avec difficulté, déjà nauséeux. Il avait beaucoup trop bu.

Avec courage, il porta le verre à ses lèvres, avant qu'une furieuse envie de vomir ne lui prenne. Et avant même d'avoir pu boire une goutte de plus, il avait fini dans le jardin, dégobillant son repas du soir, du midi, de la veille, et de la semaine dernière. Sûrement du mois dernier aussi.

À partir de là, ce fut le noir complet. Blackout total.

* * *

Stiles ouvrit les yeux. Il se les frotta un instant, essayant de chasser le mal de tête qui pointait le bout de son nez.  
Il s'humecta les lèvres en inspectant la pièce. La chambre d'ami de Lydia.  
Dieu merci, il ne s'était pas réveillé au milieu de nulle part. Il se repassa mentalement les évènements d'hier soir, alors qu'il essayait de se lever.  
Oh mon dieu, plus jamais il ne boirait une goutte d'alcool. Et surtout, SURTOUT, plus jamais de Beer Pong contre Danny.  
À trop jouer le fier, il avait lamentablement perdu, et ça, ça lui restait en travers de la gorge.  
En cherchant son portable, il remarqua quelques vêtements qui reposaient sur une chaise. Il reconnut immédiatement le t-shirt qui avait fait l'objet de nombreuses réflexions par cette chère Lydia.  
Et c'est à ce moment qu'il percuta qu'il était en caleçon.

Il se frappa soudainement le front, paniqué. S'il avait vomi sur les beaux vêtements que lui avait prêté la jeune femme, il allait passer un sale quart d'heure.  
Alors, il s'empressa de s'habiller et descendit les escaliers pour la trouver en train de boire un thé sur le comptoir de la cuisine.

**\- Whoa...vous avez tout rangé ?**

La rousse acquiesça silencieusement, et pointa du doigt la boite d'aspirine.  
Cette fille pensait à tout. Il eut soudainement envie de la serrer très fort dans ses bras, mais il préféra s'abstenir. '_On va pas passer pour un taré dès le matin, hein Stiles ?'  
_Il se servit un verre d'eau, et s'assit à côté d'elle.

**\- désolé pour hier soir, j'ai vraiment pas assuré... **Il se frotta les yeux une nouvelle fois. **J'étais pourtant sûr de la gagner, cette partie...**

**\- pas de souci. C'était très amusant de voir ton visage décomposé, vraiment.** Rit-elle.

Il fit une grimace de frustration. Tout le monde s'était foutu de sa gueule, il en était sûr et certain.  
Le comprimé complètement dissous, il avala son verre d'eau d'une traite.

**\- Merci Lyd's...pour m'avoir empêché de dormir dans mon vomi, parce que sinon, j'aurais vécu le pire matin de toute mon existence..**

**\- Ouais, t'as de la chance, parce que croit moi, c'est la première et dernière fois que je te déshabille.** Dit-elle, soudainement irritée. **Et la prochaine fois que tu vomis sur les vêtements que je t'offre, je t'égorge !**

Stiles émit un petit rire nerveux. La jeune femme lui avait fait une énorme faveur, et il se promit de lui rendre la pareille.  
Toujours un petit peu nauséeux, il préféra ne rien avaler pour l'instant.  
En se levant, il demanda a Lydia si elle savait ce qu'était devenu son portable, et après avoir cherché un peu partout dans la maison, il le retrouva enfoncé entre deux coussins du canapé.

Il sursauta en déverrouillant l'écran. Il avait au moins 5 appels manqués de son père !  
Stiles lui avait promis d'être là pour le petit déjeuner, et c'était déjà 11 heures !  
L'hyperactif essaya de le rappeler, tout en attrapant ses clés de voiture près de l'entrée.

**\- Mon père va me tuer ! Merci pour tout Lyd's, je te revaudrais ça, promis !** cria-t-il

Il trébucha sur le perron et faillit s'étaler par terre, avant de se rattraper de justesse pour sauter dans sa jeep.  
Lydia soupira.  
Décidément, rien n'avait changé.


	4. Chapter 3

**nda:** bonjour, bonsoir ! J'ai eu beaucoup de mal sur ce chapitre, mais finalement je suis dans les temps ! j'espère que la suite ne viendra pas trop en retard !  
Toujours un énooooorme merci à **Galiane** ! (D'ailleurs vous devriez aller voir son profil, ses fictions vont vous plaire, c'est sûr et certain !)

voili voilou, bisous les choux !

* * *

Quand Stiles ouvrit la porte, le silence régnait.

\- **Papa ?**

Aucune réponse. Il était déjà parti. l'hyperactif avait promis de revenir tôt pour passer la matinée ici. Son père avait toujours du mal avec les factures, et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de manquer une journée de travail.  
Stiles se laissa tomber sur une chaise de la cuisine, et sortit son téléphone de sa poche.  
Il pianota un instant sur l'écran, espérant que son père accepterait ses excuses.  
Maintenant qu'il était seul chez lui, il profita un instant du silence. Son mal de crâne s'était dissipé, et il repensa à l'incroyable soirée qu'il venait de passer. Si on oubliait la présence de Derek, et le fait qu'il ait vomi pendant au moins 10 minutes, la soirée avait été parfaite.

Soudain impatient de commencer cette journée en bonne et due forme, il réfléchit à la façon dont il pourrait la passer. Tellement de choses lui venaient à l'esprit, il avait envie de tout redécouvrir en une journée.  
Fouiller sa chambre pour retrouver de vieux souvenirs, passer l'après-midi sur son ordinateur,  
revisiter la ville, et même retourner devant le lycée.  
Ses meilleurs souvenirs l'attendaient là-bas.  
Alors sans plus attendre, il sortit d'un pas pressé, claquant la porte derrière lui.

* * *

Sa jeep garée sur le parking, il sortit lentement, observant l'environnement si familier.  
Il soupira, nostalgique de cette période assez mouvementée. Santa Barbara, ce n'était pas la même chose. Il avait dû prendre d'énormes responsabilités malgré lui, faire des choix difficiles, des sacrifices. C'était fini le temps où il voulait être utile, où il voulait absolument passer à l'action. Maintenant il savait pourquoi Derek et Scott faisaient des pieds et des mains pour ne pas qu'il soit impliqué.  
Avoir le poids des responsabilités sur le dos, le devoir d'éviter la mort de ses amis...ce n'était pas une partie de plaisir.

Perdu dans ses souvenirs douloureux, il ne s'était même pas aperçu qu'il était proche du terrain de Lacrosse.  
La bouffée de nostalgie qui s'empara de lui le fit stopper net. Si ça continuait, il allait vraiment devenir sentimental. Il secoua la tête, rejetant cette idée et se déplaça jusqu'au banc de touche.  
Stiles s'assit sur son éternelle place, observant le terrain vide. Si autrefois il détestait ce banc usé et bancal, il s'y était attaché sans s'en rendre vraiment compte. C'était ici qu'il avait passé la moitié de son temps, après tout.  
Il pouvait presque entendre les cris du Coach contre Greenberg.  
Qu'est-ce qu'il n'aurait pas fait pour revenir vivre ces années de Lacrosse perdues.

Il s'apprêtait à passer la prochaine demi-heure assis sur ce banc en ressassant le passé, quand son téléphone se mit à vibrer dans sa poche.  
Il voulut le laisser sonner jusqu'à ce qu'on le laisse tranquille, mais en voyant le nom sur l'écran, il décrocha immédiatement.

**\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tout le monde va bien ?**

Son interlocutrice rit à travers le combiné avant de répondre :

_**\- Stiles, calme toi, tout va pour le mieux. Je voulais prendre des nouvelles !**_

L'hyperactif soupira de soulagement, observant les tribunes vides en face de lui.

**\- Tu m'as fait peur...on avait dit que tu appelais seulement en cas d'urgence !**

_**\- Mais c'est une urgence ! **__**Qui me dit que tu n'es pas en danger, tout seul sans nous ? Et ne me ment pas, Beacon Hills est un nid à, je cite « victimes d'attaques d'animaux et meurtres en série »!**_

**\- Eva, je t'avais dit que je ne craignais rien !** Il réfléchit un instant, ne sachant pas comment expliquer la situation.** Je suis avec des gens de confiance ! je ne risque rien, c'est promis !**

En mettant les pieds à Santa Barbara, Stiles s'était juré de ne parler à personne de son ancienne meute. Jamais.  
Il avait vaguement mentionné ce à quoi il avait eu affaire autrefois, du genre Nogitsune, Kanima, Darach et tout le tralala, mais rien de plus. Il n'entrait jamais dans les détails, ne mentionnait jamais de nom.  
Il avait voulu faire table-rase.  
Et Eva comprenait très bien sa volonté. Elle avait su lui remonter le moral, le faire rire, éviter de repenser aux souvenirs douloureux. En quelque sorte, la jeune femme avait gagné sa confiance. Plus que n'importe qui d'autre là-bas.

Donc, Stiles refusait de parler de Beacon Hills. Pas un mot sur Scott, sur son ancienne meute, et encore moins sur Derek.

_**\- Stiles...Je sais que c'est difficile de me parler de ce qui se passe là-bas, mais tout le monde s'inquiète...Si tu refuses de nous donner des nouvelles, c'est moi même qui irais les chercher !**_

Stiles se pinça l'arête du nez. Il ne voulait pas en parler, et encore moins qu'elle se ramène ici !  
Il réfléchit un instant, avant qu'il n'entende :

_**\- De toute façon tout le monde est d'accord. Tu ne peux pas rester seul dans une ville comme celle-là. Quelqu'un doit te protéger. Et ce quelqu'un, c'est moi.**_

Quoi ?! L'hyperactif faillit s'étrangler. Il n'avait vraiment pas prévu ça. Dans la panique, il se releva.

**\- Non ! non, je te l'interdis, tu m'entends ? Tout va bien, je n'ai pas besoin...** Il allait continuer, quand elle le coupa, d'un ton sec.

_**\- Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire, je viens, que tu sois d'accord ou non. **_D'une voix douce, elle reprit._** À demain !**_

Stiles resta planté là, bouche bée. Elle lui avait raccroché au nez, et il n'avait même pas eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit !  
L'hyperactif se rassit, dépité. Il avait un sérieux problème d'autorité.  
Il avait l'impression de s'être fait avoir à un moment de la discussion. Agacé, il retourna à sa jeep, en espérant que conduire calmerait sa colère.

* * *

Stiles n'arrivait pas à se défaire de cette contrariété, qu'importe la vitesse à laquelle il roulait.  
Il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit là. Parce qu'elle posera des questions, et Stiles ne voulait pas parler de son passé. C'était déjà assez compliqué de rester 2 semaines ici sans faire une overdose de sentiments contraires, alors s'il devait en plus expliquer du début à la fin sa mésaventure ici, il allait craquer. C'était sur et certain.  
Stiles finit par rentrer chez lui, et quand il éteint le contact, il laissa sa tête tomber sur le volant, marmonnant des injures en secouant la tête.

Il sortit en claquant la portière, et remonta d'un pas lent dans sa chambre. Il n'y avait pas mis les pieds jusqu'à maintenant. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, effaçant toutes traces de colère, au fur et à mesure que les souvenirs refaisaient surface.  
Rien n'avait changé. Il s'approcha de sa commode et passa en revue tout ce qui s'y trouvait. Il retomba sur le dessin de Lydia, cet arbre qu'elle ne cessait de dessiner autrefois.

Il releva la tête, les sourcils froncés. Est-ce que Lydia s'en était sortie avec ses talents de Banshee ?  
Il se souvenait qu'elle avait du mal a supporter psychologiquement, ces voix, ces sons qu'elle entendait quand quelqu'un était proche de mourir. Triste privilège.  
Il fut soudainement curieux. Il voulait savoir comment ses amis avaient évolué pendant ces 5 années.

Il reposa le dessin à sa place, et aperçut ses bagages qui reposaient tranquillement au pied de son lit. Il n'avait toujours pas déballé ses affaires, et surtout, toujours pas pris de douche.  
C'est avec une moue dégoûtée qu'il se dirigea ver la salle de bain, où une bonne séance de réflexions sous l'eau chaude l'attendait.

Il sortit 20 minutes plus tard, complètement détendu. L'hyperactif soupira en se laissant tomber sur son lit. Il aurait été capable de s'endormir tel quel, une serviette nouée à la taille, et les cheveux encore humides.  
Mais Eva s'imposa à son esprit. Il fut surpris de ne plus se sentir énervé. Peut-être que sa venue l'aiderait à laisser son passé derrière lui, et profiter de son séjour à Beacon Hills.  
Il n'avancerait jamais s'il restait bloqué sur cette ancienne vie qui le torturait encore aujourd'hui. Alors si elle venait, elle l'aiderait sûrement à passer à autre chose.  
Et puis, elle ne faisait rien de mal...elle s'inquiétait pour lui, elle voulait le protéger...  
l'hyperactif y avait peut être été un peu fort...Eva s'était ouverte à lui, elle lui faisait confiance...et lui, il s'énervait contre elle alors qu'elle demandait juste a le protéger, et l'aider.

Stiles s'en voulut un instant. Eva voulait s'assurer de sa sécurité, et lui, il la blâmait.  
_'Quel ami je fais...'  
_La jeune fille comptait vraiment beaucoup pour lui. Ce n'était pas le même genre de relation qu'il entretenait avec Scott. Il le considérait comme son frère...Mais Eva, ce n'était pas du tout la même chose...il l'aimait tellement que ça en passait presque pour de l'amour. Le vrai.

Elle souriait beaucoup, toujours prête à s'amuser. Mais quand elle devait protéger un membre de la meute, elle sortait immédiatement les griffes.  
Un peu trop protectrice, me direz-vous...  
En bref, Eva était une amie en or.

Finalement, Stiles était un peu impatient de son arrivée. Il voulait lui montrer comme sa ville natale était bien mieux que Santa Barbara, et comme ses amis comptaient pour lui, même s'il avait vécu de mauvaises expériences.  
Eva comprendrait mieux qui il était. Une part de Stiles avait envie, et besoin, de tout raconter à quelqu'un, et une autre refusait catégoriquement de laisser la plaie qu'il portait au cœur se rouvrir.

Emporté par la fatigue, il s'endormit à moitié nu, bercé entre la joie de retrouver son chez lui, et la souffrance d'une adolescence à moitié brisée.


End file.
